parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 7 - Meet King Leonidas and the Villains/Razorbeard's Lackey vs. Rex
Cast *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) Transcript *(In Neverland, there is a pirate ship filled with predators. Some of them are setting up a flag of the Jolly Roger, some of them are throwing daggers at a crude drawing of King Leodinas himself) *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Hooded Claw, Hooded Claw's Brothers, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio and The Robot-Pirates: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, A-rovin' over the sea, Give me a career as a buccaneer, Near a life of a pirate for me. Oh, a life of a pirate for me! Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, They never bury your bones, For when its all over, A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh! *(Just then Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey comes out of out of a door, and is carrying a tray of stuff you would find in a barber's shop.) *Lackey: (singing with the predators) My good friend, Davy Jones. (stops singing and chuckles) Good morning, shipmates. *Dastardly: (grabs Lackey) And what's good about it, Mr. Lackey? *Klunk: (points his claws toward Lackey's stomach as Muttley laughs) Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island. *Ziggy: (with Lackey's beak in his pistol) While his nibs plays ring-around-the-rosie with Ash Pan. *Lackey: Look out there! Might go off! (pulls his beak out of the gun, only to get his neck stuck in a rope.) *Muttley: We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships. *Hooded Claw: (uses his red lightsaber to cut the rope and free Lackey's neck) Well, we almost forgot how to slit the throat. *Bully Brother 1: Better drop it! (the pirates throw daggers at Bowser Jr, who avoids him) *Bully Brother 2: And tell the captain we want to put to sea, Lackey. *Dr. Neo Cortex: See? (the pirates laugh, before Lackey sticks his tongue out at them, gives them a sly nod, and walks away. At the told of the deck, Leodinas, who is the master of all the pirates, and with a fake stoogie in his mouth, looks at his map) *King Leodinas: Blast that Mario Pan! If I can only find his hideout, I'll trap him in his lair! But where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No, we've searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. (puts his silver hook toward the village of the Indians) Here! No. No, no, no! That's the Indians Village. (stops soon) But wait! Those royals know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder... *Lackey: (chuckling) Good morning, captain. *King Leodinas: I've got it! (grabs Lackey with his hook) Misty Waterflower, Lackey! *Lackey: (stammers) Misty Waterflower, captain? *King Leodinas: Sylvester's daughter. She'll know where Ash is hiding. *Bowser Jr: (stutters again, as King Koopa lets go) But, will she talk, Captain? *Lackey: Oh, one little persuasion might be in order. Now let me see, boiling in oil! Uh, keelhauling! Marooning! (But suddenly, he heard someone singing. He looks up and saw an obese pirate named Tantor singing a pirate's song an his accordion, only not to sing well) *Tantor: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life! You'll find adventure and sport, But live every minute, For all that is in it! The life of a pirate is short! Oh, the life--- (King Leodinas takes out his gun and pulls his trigger, shooting Tantor, leaving an alarmed Lackey to jump, when he hears the gunshot. Tantor and the accordion splash into the sea. Lackey takes a good look, only to get splashed in the face) *King Leodinas: (blows smoke from his gun and puts it away) Now, let me see; where was I? *Lackey: Oh dear, dear, dear, Captain! Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know? *King Leodinas: Good form, Lackey? (knocks the table over angrily, and then storms toward Lackey, shaking his hook in front of him) BLAST GOOD FORM! DID MARIO SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME??!!! *Lackey: Why, captain! Cutting your hand off was only a childish prank, you might say. *King Leodinas: Aye, but throwing it to Rex the Dinosaur! That cursed beast has liked the taste of me so well, he's followed me ever since, licking his chops for the rest of me! *Lackey; (sits his master in the chair) And he had you by now captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now, when he's about, he warns you, as might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock! (a tick-tocking noise is heard. As Lackey's ears hear the nose, Leodinas's eyes blink in rythym. As some bubbles are swimming toward the ship, a green dinosaur, Rex, appears out of the water and licks his lips, ready to eat) *King Leodinas: Son. Son! Oh, save me, Son! Don't let him get me! Save me, Son. Don't let him get me. Save me. Son. Son. *Lackey: (walks toward Rex) Here, now. Shame on you, upsetting my poor father. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo, now, shoo! Go on, go on, go on! Off with ya, I say! Go away! Go on, out of here! (As Rex begs like a dog, he knows that Lackey means it, so he swims back to alligator creek. Leodinas peeks out from behind a sheet on the chair) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts